World Behind Silence
by VaiBa
Summary: There is a reason behind every person's behaviour...some might be silent,they might not be free with others...but that doesn't mean they should be ignored n kept aside...there is a whole world behind their silent nature...N What is one of the team mates is silent...how will that member cope up with others...let's see how the world here is...A IshYant based fic...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello every one..._

 _V is back with this...umm Well this I planed to post as an Os but after I went on typing it got too long...so I decided to divide it in two parts so this is part one of the crazy idea of mine..._

 _Well this is to celebrate our lovely Ishyant Anniversary... yes... actually this is the day when two years ago our lovely preetz di started the epic story laal paraanda...so with permission of preetz di I'm here with s two shot...I don't write so well but just give it a try..._

 _N this is to celebrate it...I m being mad at the two now...I mean I'm dead crazy n what not..._

 _So here starts it... (plz ignore mistakes)_

 _Happy readings..._

* * *

 _ **World behind silence….**_

 _._

 _There is a reason behind every person's behaviour...some might be silent,they might not be free with others...but that doesn't mean they should be ignored n kept aside...there is a whole world behind their silent nature...N What is one of the team mates is silent...how will that member cope up with others...let's see how the world here is..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"….n that's how she ended up….she was really nice but not of my kind…" said a dashing n handsome senior cop of the members as other male cops surrounded him….

"yaar _**Kavin**_ kaisey manage kar lete ho tum itna sab…." Asked one of the rest….

"arey _**Freedy sir**_ ye Kavin sir hai…kuch bhi manage kar sakte hai…vaisey sir issey pehele kitni girlfriends reh chuki hai aapki…." Asked a curious voice…..

"dekha jaye _**Pankaj**_ tho ye meri 12th girlfriend thi…shayad….."he said thoughtfully

"ye lo, yaha hamse ek manage nahi ho rahi aur janaab ki 12 girlfriends reh chuki hai…." Said senior inspector _**Rajat**_ while joining them…..

"vaisey baat tho sahi ki tumney Rajat…..but ye mat bhul teri girlfriend ek cid officer hai….pareshani tho hogi hi…."Freedy patted his back….

"aisey nahi hota hai….iss Rajat ko sirf usey handle karna nahi aata….agar mai hota tho easily handle karta" Kavin argued back

"aacha, tho tum bhi bana lo…..it's very easy for you right…" Rajat said

" umm, but hamarey beauro mai koi bachi hi nahi hai…." Kavin said looking at the girls group that settled at the other corner of the beauro…..

"I think ye sab baate chod k thodasa kaam kar lena chahiye hame….." said senior inspector _ **Dushyant**_ who came in n just heard last convo of the boys….

"do min sir…n Kavin sir, ek hai naa….usey dosti kar lo…" Pankaj said pointing a girl

That girl wasn't sitting with others, she was at her desk n her head buried in the file, she never mixed up with any one…..

"what….you expect me to talk with _**Miss Silent**_ …..i can't bare her…..meri chodo koi aur bhi usey bare nahi kar sakta…I really would feel she is a hard nut to crack….don't you know ever since she has joined she didn't even smiled yaar….." Kavin said with all disbelief on his face, he couldn't believe that a girl can be so silent also, she was probably the only one he met till now…..

"aisey kyu bol rahe ho Kavin….tumnay try kiya hai ussey dosti karne ka?" Dushyant said

"no….n karna bhi nahi hai…" Kavin leaned back his seat

" tho….might be she is a bit reserved….agar ham baat karne jaaye tho vo baat kar le….she might not be mixing up easily…kuch bhi ho sakta hai naa…you never know…" Dushyant put forth his view…

"sahi hai….aisa ho sakta hai…..umm….agar tumhey aisey lagta hai tho tum kyu nahi try karte usey dosti karne k liye?" Kavin suggested

"well I won't mind giving it a try…."Dushyant smiled

"go ahead Dushyant…..all the best to befriend Miss Silent….she isn't easy to crack…."Rajat reminded him

"let's see….but now let's get back to work…"

N soon they all drifted to their work…..

/

/

/

Since then Dushyant was observing her… 'she only keeps working, never talks anything other than case or file n she says that only when she is asked about it, she isn't like other girls, hell she don't even smile, she is always busy with her own stuff, she never have a word with anyone- not even other girls, why?' the thoughts kept bussing him, he wondered all possible reasons behind n ways with which he can talk to her….

/

/

/

Few days later,

"good afternoon miss _**Ishita**_ " he came in front of her greeting her….

"good afternoon sir" she stood up at her place…

"what are you still doing at your desk, you should have left for lunch…" he said looking at his watch

"completing the file sir" she said expression less

"do it once you are back from lunch…now go n have your lunch…it's not right to skip ur meals" he said

She just nodded n moved out grabbing her bag n without making any eye-contact with him…

"how can a girls be so silent?"he sighed n moved towards cafeteria…

He entered the cafeteria n looked around, all the team members r having their lunch n chit-chat…..but she was not there….his eyes travelled to another end of the café, there she is….sitting alone with her lunch box …..n again no expression on her face…..he moved to where she was sitting…..

"please may I have a seat here…." He asked her

Her head was down to her lunch-box….she didn't even realize that he arrived near her table….she forced her head out but didn't said anything….

"I asked please may I sit here miss Ishita…."he again asked expecting a positive answer…

She just nodded 'yes'…..

"thank you" he said taking his seat….

A silence all the while….neither she spoke nor he started a topic…..a complete silence…..

/

/

/

Two Weeks passed away…..

Everything normal, cases to be reported n solved…general talks of the officers n gossips of other girls…..

N no change in Miss Silent…..

That day also during lunch Dushyant accompanied her for lunch…..

"what do you think about today's case?" finally he asked to break her silence

" me? "she looked at him surprised

"umm…(he looked around)well aaju baju tho koi nahi, naa hi mai pagal hu jo apney aapse baate kare n only you are sitting in front of me…..tho ismai itna surprise honeki konsi baat hai….yes m asking you, what do u think about the case…." He completed

"I don't know sir, you n other seniors surely go on a right track….i might suggest something wrong….." she said resuming back to her expressionless face

"yaa we are trying to find the way out…but it might even happen that your suggestion can help us out….n we are here to solve them logically…as may inputs from seniors as well as juniors come its always helpful…."he tried to convince her…..

"sir I don't know anything much, but as we found the murder weapon lying near the body I think it must be kept purposefully to misguide us, we found the figure prints of ajay on them but sir no other mistake is done while this murder then how come he forget the weapon, if he had that much time that he could crush the cell phone n even the landline n then wipe out all the blood marks in the house, then how come he forgot this….i feel ajay is being pinpointed…..someone is doing this intentionally…" she said without halting….

Dushyant was taken aback for seconds…it has been three months she has joined, but till now no one had heard her speaking so much….her answers would always be one liners…..n now what she spoke was in brief…..n she thinks so deep….well even he missed out to this…..this proves that she is not dumb….she is really brilliant….only thing is – she dosent lets her views out…

"I think you are right…..we should think in this way also…..n see I said naa ur suggestion will surely help up…n see its right….." Dushyant smiled to her….

"its my duty sir…"she said resuming back to her lunch

N even he resumed back to his lunch…

As the returned back to their work, Dushyant put forth her point of view, n they started their search in that manner…n yes it worked out….the criminal was soon arrested….

"good job Ishita…." ACP sir said appreciating her…

"thank you sir…." She replied back…without any expression...

That day before leaving she came up to Dushyant

"thank you Dushyant sir…"she said

" thanks for what….(he smiled a bit) for telling what you thought….well the credit is all yours…I suggest you if you think about a case then talk to others about it….might be our pace of solving cases will increase a bit….." he said

"ill try…" n she moved out…

*sigh*"you should speak up….that can help you" he said n moved towards his house…..

He entered his house, had dinner with his parents n younger sister, the general discussion about the day n the happenings…..

"that girl has quite good brain…..she should speak I feel….." he said to his mom n dad

"beta hote hai aisey log jo zyada baat nahi karte…..its their nature….you cant change it…." His dad Vijay said

"you are right dad, I hope she atleast speaks about our cases…."n their dinner continued with more chats…

/

/

/

Few days later,

Ishita now use to open her mouth to talk about the case, express her thoughts n views, but she use to share this only to Dushyant that to during the lunch break when no one use to be around….she was yet Miss Silent for the whole beauro….

That day in the cafeteria…

They had discussed about the case n had more five minutes remaining for the break to get over….

"well we have more five minutes…..so what are we suppose to do now…." He asked her as he closed his box….

" go to the beauro n start the case" she said getting up from her place

"no…sit down….there are more five minutes remaining….." he stopped her

"four minutes now…" she said settling back again

"well I think we know each other for quite long now isn't it?" he started

*no response*

" umm I think as we work together we should become friends….what do you think…." He looked at her…

"I think you r my senior n its better be the same…..you have other friends too….i need not add up in it….." she said

"but I want you to be my friend…being friends is of no offence….."

"but the reality might not change….you r my senior n that's it….."

"when I said the fact will change….n nowhere it is written then you cant befriend ur senior…"

"but I don't want to"

"as you wish, but in any case you need my help do tell me….."

"times up….bye sir" n she moved out….

/

/

/

One fine day,

Dushyant drops a file at her desk,

"Ishita please complete this file today itself, n then ring me…I know u don't have my number, (he forwarded a piece of paper) this it is….im going out for a while will probably return till afternoon….n yaa don't submit this file, I need to sign it, n don't even hand it to anyone else…." He said

"yes sir" she said

N soon he disappeared from beauro….

The clock striked 6:30, still no sign of Dushyant…..

Ishita was waiting at her desk, she had completed her file long ago, now only he needs to come n sign it….but where is he?...she took out her cell n then the piece of paper that he gave her earlier that morning…n then she dialed him…once, twice, thrice, but no answer to the call…..

Here Dushyant was outside the beauro looking at what she is doing…he was purposefully making her wait…..n when she dialed he didn't answer it…..

"finally I got ur number…sidhey mangta tho deti nahi….thats the right way…." N saying so he resumed to keep an eye on her…..

Hour later he entered the beauro…..

"im so sorry Ishita, you had to wait so long for me…im really very guilty for that but I was busy with a informer of mine…." He said as he stood in front of her…

"its ok…the file is done" she said handing him the file

He took it n signed it without even looking it or checking…

"I think you should check it ones…"she said

" nahh….no need, you have done it so it must be perfect only…" he kept the file back on his table

She didn't say anything further n moved out…..

She came out n was looking for a auto…..thats when he came in with his bike…

"its too late Ishita…..come ill drop you to ur place…."he halted in front of her….

" no need…" n a auto halted n she moved out…..

She could notice it from the side mirror that he was following her auto, she got irked n stopped the auto n moved towards him….

"what is ur problem sir? Why are you following me?" she asked in a bit irritated tone

"you had to wait for so long in the beauro because of me…so you reach your destination safely is my responsibility…..tum nahi chahati mere sath aana tho mat aao…..par mai tumhey follow zaroor karunga jab tak tum apney ghar sahise nahi pohoch jati…." He said it with a soft voice

Donno what she felt, she paid to the auto driver n then came n settled behind him….

The journey began….throughout the way she only said 'left' 'right' to guide him towards his place….n when they reached 'stop'

She got down, he looked at the title that read 'working women's hostel'

"tum yaha reheti ho? Hostel mai?" he was surprised

"haa….." n she moved towards the gate….

She reached the gate n turned to find him still waiting

"thank you sir…" she said…..

"you r welcome…."he said giving her a smile...

"thanks a lot sir for coming to drop me (she extended her hand) friends?" she said

Now that was enough for him…..he couldn't believe it anymore….he thought it to be his silly dream, so without shaking hands with her he simply pinched himself…..

She looked at him confused….

"sir r u ok?"she asked being confused

"yaa yaa, im perfectly fine….bas yakeen nahi ho raha…(he looked at her extended hand, smiled) pakke friends…." He shaked hands

"good night sir"n she moved in the hostel…..

That night,

He came home n was smiling all the way…..looking at his smile his mom Sayli followed him to his room n asked the reason behind it….

"mom you remember I told you about a junior of mine, Ishita….she never smiles, talks n all…" he said

"yes….uska kya hua?" his mom asked curiously…

"mom aaj usney muzse friendship ki….i mean vo kabhi baat bhi nahi karti hai still we r friends now...….o god…I m so lucky from the whole beauro jisey uska friend banne ka chance mila….."he was jumping up n down….

"aachi baat hai…"she smiled looking at her son

"but mom she stays in hostel…" he said

"hmmm isiliye shayad vo khul ke baat bhi nahi karti hogi, she might be missing her parents…."his mom spoke out a possibility behind her silence

"haa ho sakta hai…."

N then he moved to his room…..

/

/

/

Next few days all was normal,

Ishita was yet the same, Miss Silent but only Dushyant knew how good she is at heart…..

He always liked to stay with her...

N even Ishita use to talk to him only in the whole beauro...

That day again they came to the cafeteria n sat discussing about the case…..she was about to open her lunch-box when Dushyant quickly grabbed it n forwarded her his own box, she looked at him…

"sir my lunch box..." she looked at him confused...

"Umm...aaj tum mera Tiffin kha lo, n mai tumhara khata hu..." he said

"What! But kyu? Aap kyu khayenge mera Tiffin...aapka itna aacha Tiffin hai..." she said trying to take her lunch box...

"It's my order Ishita..." he said n quickly opened the box n ate a bite of it...N...

*yucks!* he exclaimed in his mind...but dint said anything...he knew she had all her eyes on him...

He looked at her n smiled...

"Hey ye tho bada aacha khana hai...tum mera Tiffin kha lo...tumhare Tiffin jitna aacha tho nahi but still..." He said putting another bite in his mouth...

She didn't said anything...just opened his lunch-box n started eating...

"Your mom is really a good cook...bohot aacha hai ye khana" she said n then forwarded him the Tiffin

"Tum bhi kha lo...aacha bana hai. ..." she added up...

He smiled n then both together finished the two tiffins...

Later that day,

They were all set to leave for their place when he again came to her desk...

"Aaj bhi drop kar du...jaldi pohochke thoda rest kar paogi..." he said, care was all in his tone...

"Nahi bolungi tho firse follow karoge?... (he nodded yes) chalo then..." N she moved out...

" n from today I'll drop you to He place everyday...N no arguments..." he said n she just nodded...

He got his bike n then dropped her beat the hostel...she moved in without looking back...N he returned home...

His mom welcomed him...

"Hey how is your new friend?" His mom asked

"Very bad... you know mom today i exchanged my Tiffin with her ...N I ate hers...I god mom it was a terrible experience to eat it...the food wasn't good at all...no taste, it was only like they had mixed up boiled veggies together nothing else...but I said it's good...otherwise she had felt bad about it...right?" He said..

"Umm...I think hostel dosent have a good cook with them...poor little girl...already she ka away from her parents n missing them n upon that this food must na adding up more to her silence...she can't share it with anyone naa ..." Sayli made a sad face

"We need to do something right (he got a good idea) mom can you please pack an extra box for her...atleast she will get healthy meal in a day..." he asked his mom

" yes why not..." his mom also agreed...

Next day,

during the lunch break she was about to go to cafeteria when he placed a box in front of her...

"What is it sir ?" She asked

"Well my mom gave this Tiffin for u...you liked yesterday's food right that's why..." he smiled...

" but why did she took trouble?" Ishita was surprised

" no trouble yaar...as it is she cooked this for me dad n my sis, so she even packed it for you..." Dushyant said

"Tell your mom thanks on my behalf..." she said as she took the Tiffin

"Surely..." N they moved to have their lunch...

/

/

/

One fine day,

Dushyant was going through the officers filed that's when he found her file...

He looked at it n one thing didn't want unnoticed to his eyes...he smiled looking at what he just found...

"This means do din baad Ishita ka birthday hai!" N he decided to gift her...

Two days later,

Early in the morning Ishita entered...it seemed trough her eyes that she had been crying last night...

Dushyant noticed it but he didn't get a chance to ask her about it...N even he kept silent coz he knew soon she will surely smile looking at what he gifted her...

She reached her desk n found a pretty teddy resting at her desk...she found a card near it...

" MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY" was all written on the card...

She sighed as she knew who might have dared to do that...she took the teddy n straight made her way towards his desk...

" kya zaroorat thi isey dene ki?...N how do you know about it?" She asked fiercely

"Chill...I got to know it n that's why u did so...N birthdays ko hi tho gifts dete hai...uske alava aur koi reason hona necessary nahi hai..."he said smiling in his always so calm tone...

"Still I don't want this...I never had celebrated my birthday...so keep this with you only otherwise it will keep lying around the beauro..." she kept that teddy on his desk...

"N why haven't you ever celebrated your birthday..." he asked...

"You expect me to celebrate that day which I hate the most..."she said,he can see tears dwelling up in her eyes...but she didn't let them flow n then resumed to her work...

He woundered the reason behind that...

/

/

/

Months passed away like that...

Ishita though use to behave a bit normal with Dushyant,still there was something that was troubling her ...but she didn't let Dushyant know about it ...

All the other members woundered how did Dushyant managed even to make Miss Silent talk

/

/

/

* * *

 _So this was it..._

 _Yes it's half..._

 _Now next chapter will come within two days n i promise that..._

 _I'm really very happy to celebrate this...N yaa they both are adorable n worth it...aren't they?_

 _Hehehe...well thanks that you read till now...I'm sorry for all the mistakes...bacchi ko last time maaf kardo..._

 _Baaki bak bak next chapter mai...I hope Ishyant fans moved it..._

 _C u soon..._

 _Take care..._

 _Keep reading...keep smiling..._

 _Bye..._

 _Love you all..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey gydas V is back with the next chapters...

Umm it's too lengthy...pls bare me with the mistakes...

I haven't read it...but tried my level best to avoid errors...

Happy reading...

* * *

 _ **World Behind Silence**_

It was Dushyants birthday...

As soon as he entered all wished him 'Happy Birthday'...

N he thanked all of them n then moved to his desk...he found her present there...

"MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY" she said...N forwarded him a gift wrap...

"I don't want it...thanks" he said n Settled at his place...

"Still angry for that useless day..." she sighed...

"Nope...a bit hurt..." he looked at her...

"But I can't help it..."she said...

"You can surely by doing one thing..."

"N what is it?"

"Tonight we have a party at my place...do come"

"I dont attend parties n all sorry..."

"Well if you won't come even I'll not go..."

"Without you how will your birthday party be celebrated..."

"Then you coming...done..."he said n moved to grab a file...

She sighed n then started with her work...

That day evening,

As usual he dropped her at her hostel ...

"Be ready. ..I'll come to pick u up till 7:00..." he said

"But Dushyant" she tried to stop him but he was gone ...

It was 7 when he was starting from his place. ...before that he called her...

"I'll be there in half n hour...come down after 25 minutes..." he said...

"Dushyant m not coming..." she said...

"I have already started...now no excuses n be ready...ok"n he ended the call...

He reached her hostel till 7:30...

He looked around to find her...there she is standing at the gate of the hostel wearing a blue patiyala...hey that colour n attire suits her...she is indeed beautiful...just one thing missing...her smile...

"I'm ready...let's go soon...I need to return back here as soon as possible..." she said taking her seat behind him...

"Why?... r u Cinderella?...the magical princeess ..."he tried to joke

But for that he only recieved a glare ...

He kept his mouth shut there after n then both drived off to his house...

As they entered she was surprised ...no one was present except for three people...N they looked like his family members...

"You said you have a party at your place!"she asked confused...

" haa beta...a small party for five of us..." his mother came to welcome her...

"Well this is Ishita, my new best friend...N Ishita this Is my mom, ( pointing at his dad) that's my dad...N i do have a younger sister who is in her room..."He introduced her to everyone...

"Welcome Ishita...it's after so long that any of Dushyants friend has came to our place...you just feel free here..." his dad came to her...

"Well you three sit for chit chat...I'll arrange the table for dinner..." Sayli said turning to the kitchen...

"Should I come to help you aunty?" Ishita asked now knowing what else to be done...

"No need beta...you sit" she creased her cheeks n then moved in...

"Here...take this Dushyant...many many happy returns of the day..."she again forwarded the gift wrap n this time he accepted it with a smile...

Here soon the three were joined by Dushyants lil sis Komal...

"So where are you from...I mean u stay in hostel naa" Vijay asked her...

"I'm from Hyderabad. ...but I m here in Mumbai since i started my education..."she answered...

"That's good..."

N the talk continued with all random topics possible...but she answered to only the questions asked to her...otherwise she was listening to the convo of the family...

She felt good to look at them...N then donno how but the awkwardness was gone...N she had her dinner with them without any problem...

After the dinner,

"Come I'll show you out house...lots of things are there...specially in my room..." Komal said dragging her to the rooms...

She took her to their parents room...then to the kitchen...then the small room where their denties rested...N then to her room...she showed Ishita the teddy rack present in her room n all the stuff that Komal never got tired of talking about...

N at last after her room she took her in Dushyants room...

"N this is the most boring room in the whole house...my bros room...you will not even find a single comic book here..." Komal said looking at the neately arranged room...

"Cos I don't like nonsense stuff like you do..."Dushyant said entering his room...

"Komal...idhar aao zara ... ."Sayli called her from the kitchen...

"Aayi...ok bye...bhai aapki room aap hi dikha do..." N she moved to the kitchen...

Dushyant was silent,n Ishita looks round the room...

A punching bag...two book shelfs ...a study table...a wardrobe...N a giant bed ...a big photo of family,n then even of the team ...N there a teddy bear...wait! What is the teddy doing here in this 'o so perfect room'...

That's when she recognized the teddy...it's the same one that he gifted her on her birthday...she went towards it n then thought something...

"Can I yet take it?" She asked in a soft tone...

"Its yours only...I was just taking care of it for a while..." he said...

" thanks a lot Dushyant..." she said...

But soon they had to move to the hall to have the ice-cream served by Sayli...

After that they move out of the house, he is droping her to the hostel...

"Dihrey chalana bike...N Ishita do come back soon...N Dushyant k bina bhi aana kabhi kabhi aacha lagega..." Sayli said as they both moved towards Dushyants bike...

"Thank you once again aunty...N surely mai aaungi..." she said n then settle on the bike...

As the ride procedded. ...she asked him to halt at a place ...it was a small garden on the way...

They went in n sat down saying nothing...

They looked around at some children n their parents who came there for a night walk...

One child from them stumbelled n suffered a fall...

Ishita quickly got up to help that child but soon she saw the mother of that kid came running to take him In her hug n comfort him...the mother took the child trying to console him...

"You are lucky Dushyant...that child is luck...infact all the children's in this world are lucky that they have so loving n caring parents...there are only a few exceptions like me who are unlucky..." she turned teary ...

"Aisey kyu bol rahi ho Ishita...I know your mom dad are away from you now...but they also must be loving you the most..." he said brushing her tears that she couldn't hold on anymore...

"But yes...my parents hate me..."she was now crying silently...

"How can that be possible Ishita...how can parents hate their own child..." Dushyant was confused...

"When two persons in relation hate each other the most...then they hate all the things that comes out from that relation... (he looked at her still confused...) since my birth my parents...no even before that...my parents use to fight a lot...they still do...they don't love each other anymore...N that's why they don't even love me ...cos I'm a outcome of their relation that is now a burden for them...before I came to Mumbai they decided to get separated...N then filed a divorce...many blames were done by both my parents on each other...N those were soo terrible koi dushmanbhi itney ghinauney ilzam nahi lagayega jitna unhoney ek dusrey pe lagaye...they not even asked me ones what I want...with whom I want to be just kept me away from each of them ...that's why I say you are lucky ...lucky to have parents that love you soo much..." she completed...

Tears even made their way through Dushyants eyes...

"I didn't knew all this Ishita...but I promise ...kabhi tumhey aur pareshan nahi karunga...pakka promise..." he said wiping his tears...

"You know mainey tumse dosti kyu ki? (He nodded no) coz muse tum aache lage ...tumney hamesha mere rude behaviour ko neglect kiya ...aaj tak jo mere parents ne nahi kiya vo sab tumhey kiya...haa nahi pasand muze mera birthday...coz I feel agar vo din hi nahi hota tho shayad mai iss duniya mai aati hi nahi... N that would have been even more better...N first time ever kisiney muze birthday wish kiya tha..before this not even my parents celebrated my birthday. ...N so thodasa ajeeb behave kiya mainey...but then I really felt you are worth trushting...haa bohot dur rakha tha mainey apne aapko saari duniyase...mai nahi chahati thi kisipe bharosa karna...coz meri mom ne bhi to dad pe bharosa kiya tha...par dad ne kya kiya...tod diya usey..."she was back to her normal tone ...

"Well I don't say sab aisey hote hai...but kabhi kabhi dusrope bhi yakeen karna chahiye...N I'm glad ki tumney muze bharose layak samza...mai kabhi nahi todunga tumhara trust..."he assured her...

"I know..." she looked away...

"Agar meri baat mano tho give a chance even to the people in beauro...they all are also good at heart...sab vaha ek family hai...tum bhi uska ek hissa ho. ...but a silent one..." he said...

"Silent hissa yaa. ...Miss Silent... (he looked at her surprised) I know everything Dushyant...n i even know uss din jab tumney hostel ka khana khaya tab tumhey bohot gandi wali feeling aai hogi but you didn't said anything coz muse bura naa lage...but I'm damn sure...tumney apni zindagimai peheli baar itna ghatiya khana khaya hoga..." she looked at him...

"N shayad last time tha vo ... ..I'll never do that...but now let's go...it's too late..." he said getting up...

In half n hour they reached the hotel...

"What should we call him?" She asked him looking at the sweet teddy she accepted...

"You only suggest something..."

"Umm can we call him panda..."

"Its a bear !...isn't it?"*laugh*

"Ha right...then What?"

"Poku?"

"Umm...ok done ..." she held up the teddy straight in front of her "so mr teddy from today onwards your name is poku...ok!"

N then she hugged that teddy ...

Well this avtar of her was really very sweet...she should be like this everytime...

"Come on poku...now say bye to Dushyant...n again wish him Happy birthday..."

she turned the poku towards Dushyant...

"happy birthday Dushyant from poku..." she waved those small hands of the teddy...

" thanks poku..." Dushyant smiled at her behaviour...she is really adorable...

N then she took poku...N went to her hostel...

'Issey aur aacha gift kya ho sakta hai...isey aisey dekhne mila yahi kaafi hai...' he thought...

That's when he heard her calling...she was now standing near her hostels gate ...

"Once again happy birthday Dushyant...live a very long life..." she said n then...then...

 _ **SHE**_ _**SMILED**_!

After waiting for more than six months finally he saw her smiling...

' God...now that's the most precious gift i recieved...her smile...' he said to himself...

"Thanks a lot Ishita for your wishes..." he said trying to believe in the situation...

"umm…..i donno is it right to say or not, but smile kiya karo, you look more beautiful when you smile…."he added up

She passed another smile...

" thanks, n bye...good night...even from poku..." she said...

" good night Ishita ,good night poku..." he said...

She then entered the hostel n he returned back to his house...

That night he was on cloude nine ...the thing he was waiting for from so many days...he got it today...it was really his best birthday...

/

Since that day the equation of bonds changed to a greater extent...

Ishita could easily mixup with Sayli,Komal n Vijay...

It was soo much familiar to her...that she even visited them even when Dushyant wasn't with her...she N Sayli had developed a stronger bond...Ishita did shared her heart out to her...

Hell she changed to such a extent that she now use to talk to all the members in the beauro...she use to share her views with others n then had a casual talk with the girls also...N she even use to smile...

All were really surprised...but were really happy to see that...

/

A month later...

Ishita came in Dushyants house to celebrate his parents anniversary. ...

That day they had all the fun that could be done...

They played all indoor games...a delicious meal prepared by Sayli...N then the jokes n stories by Dushyant n his dad...

Ishita was laughing n giggling all around the house...she had forgot when last time she laughed...

N Dushyant, he was the most happiest person...

Then after the dinner Vijay gifted Sayli a lovely rose n a jewellery box...

"How can someone love the other person soo much?" Ishita said to Dushyant who was just besides her...

"Well they do...N love needs no conditions..." he replied back...

"Kaash ye baat mere mom dad ko samaz aati..." she sighed n turned around...

He wished to talk to her but she went away with his mom to the kitchen...

In the kitchen,

"So how was your day?" Sayli asked her...

"Day was not much interesting...but the evening was a blast...I really enjoyed a lot...first time ever in my life..." she said smiling a very big...

"You know tum aisey hi hasti rehena ...bohot pyaari lagti ho..."Sayli said...

Just then Ishita noticed her 'mangalsutra'

"Aunty why do women wear that? N what is its definition?" She asked...

"Well there is no definition as such its just that the beeds in this keep the couples happy n safe n together...it is believed that it developes a good bond between husband N wife...N strengthens their love..."Sayli explained...she looked at Ishita but it seemed that Ishita wasn't convinced...

"What do you think about it?" Sayli asked her...

"Its just a thread that contains black n golden beeds alternately...N that is the thing that indicates a woman is married...bas ... "Ishita said...

"N why so?"

"Aunty this is unbelievable that a thread can keep up with the relations...my Mom also use to wear it...infact they had a love marriage still this thread couldn't strengthened their relation...it is of no use...its all a superstition..." Ishita spoke out her view...

"I'll ask you the same question when you'll have one..." Sayli said n then took her out to the hall...

/

Around seven months later...

Dushyant was getting ready to start for beauro when his phone rang...he quickly answered the call...

"Hello..."

"Hello kya mai Dushyant se baat kar sakti tu?" A voice came from the other end ...

"Haa mai hi bol raha hu ...aap kaun?"

"Mai city hospital se bol rahi hu...Miss Ishita is admited here...she have attempted sucide..."

Dushyant dropped his phone down in a complete shock...he collapsed down...the words of the caller hovering all his mind... for seconds he was devastrated completely shattered...

His mother came in his room to see him like that n his phone on the bed...luckily the call wasn't yet cut...she answered it...

"Hello ...kaun bol raha hai..."she asked...

"Mam. ..I'm from city hospital...hamare yaha Miss Ishita ko admit kiya gaya hai...kal raat ko unhoney sleeping pills ki puri bottle khatam karke sucide ki koshish ki thi..." now even Sayli was shocked...but she managed to compose herself...

"Ab kaisi hai vo?"

"Fortunately unhey yaha sahi time pe laga gaya...she is under observation now...hamey unke mobile se sirf aapka number mila...so kya aap yaha patient k paas aa sakta hai? "

"Ham pohoch rahe hai...plz tab tak uska dhyan rakhan..."

She ended the call...N looked at Dushyant...

"She is fine...just under observation hai...jaldi chalo..." she tapped his shoulders...

He also looked at his mom...he was surely crying...but then he wippend his tears n then moved towards the hospital...

Here in the hospital...

As soon as they reached, the doctor came to them...

"Doctor Ishita kaisi hai..." Dushyants voice trembled a bit...

"abhi tho khatrey se bahar hai...but jab laya gaya tha unhey yaha tho halat bohot kharab thi ...bachney k chances nahi the ...but luckily she survived..." doctor finished N excused himself...

Nurse allowed them to go to her room n sit besides her...

Two hours later she had gained sense...

Sayli requested the doctor to give discharge to Ishita...n soon they reached their home...

There in the house it was all silent...none speaking anything...

Well Ishita was silent coz she don't wanted to answer any of the questions...Sayli was silent coz she knew it's not the right time to talk...N Dushyant was hell angry on Ishita...'how dare she do that...'

Finally his anger reached its peak...

"Ab bologi bhi...aisi kaunsi badi aafat aa padi jo tuze puri ek bottle sleeping pills khani padi...bolo Ishita. ..." he was full in anger...he was scolding her...but she was silent

"Samazti kaun ho apne aapko...haa kya tha ye sab...ab firse Miss Silent mat ban jao...kya socha tumney aisey sucide karogi tho saari problems solve hojayengi...ek baar bhi nahi socha kisi aur k baaremai...itni selfish kyu ho tum...ab chup mat raho ... bolo Ishita...kyu nahi socha kisi aur k baaremai ek baar bhi ..." he shouted at her...she couldn't keep silent any more...

"Kyu jiyu mai...why the hell on this earth I should be alive...ek reason batao muze...kyu zinda laash banke rahu mai...ab aur nahi hoga muzse...bolo naa ab bolo...kiske liye zinda rahu mai?" She bursted out...N started crying. ...Sayli took her into a comforting hug...

" _ **MERE**_ _**LIYE**_ _**YOU**_ _**FOOL**_... _ **FOR**_ _**ME**_...I don't know what is this called...but yes I need you so badly as a human needs oxygen to breadth...nahi reh paunga tumhare bina...this is a mear shit I know...but can't you see I'm holic to you, I'm mad just to stay with you...for every damn small reason I need Ishita...may it be a case or to have a ride or to go out or to select even my cloths...I need Ishita always...agar isiko log pyaar kehete hai...tho _**Yes**_ _**I LOVE You**_...ab bolo...nahi chahata mai tumey zarasi bhi pareshani ho...nahi chahata ki tum aur kuch suffer karo...nahi chahata mai vo shant ladki firse tumpe haavi ho jaye...N tum firse vahi Miss Silent ban jao ...mai tumhey aisey hi dekhna chahata hu...the one who smiles n laughs...n the most important thing is you must be there with me...always..." he was all burning from top to toe...he almost yelled out all this to her...

Ishita n Sayli both were shocked to look at him that way...well as far as they knew Dushyant he never raised his voice this much...but today he did n that too he even poured out his heart...

Suddenly reality engulfed him n he mummered a small sorry n left to his room...

Ishita looked at his mom n then their talk started...

Here in Dushyants room...

"Very very very bad Dushyant...is this the way to talk to a girl...how bad she must have felt that I shouted at her in front of mom...N mom...she also must have felt bad...I shouldn't have said all that...ughhh...silly me...ab kya karu...mom ko tho mai mana sakta hu...but Ishita..."N he sighed n sat down on his bed...

"Dushyant " Sayli entered looking for him...

"Mom I'm really very sorry...muze usey itna sab nahi bolna chahiye tha ...mai ussey maafi mangta hu...I promise aisey fir kabhi nahi karunga...'' he said...

" Janna nahi cahate usney aisa kyu kiya?" Sayli asked him..

"Kyu mom?"

"Tum jante ho naa ki uske parents ne divorce le liya hai... (he nodded yes) tho... kal usko pata chala ki uske dad ne kisi aur se shadi kar li hai...n shadi mai uski mom ne jaake uss ladki ko samzaneki koshish ki but uske papane unka apman kiya aur unhey bahar nikal diya...so uski mom ne gussa hoke fir darj karvai n unhey arrest bhi ho gai...itna sab ho gaya...jab usney mom n dad donose baat karneki koshish ki tho donone usey bohot bhala bura bola...N donone usey unki zindagise dur reheneko kaha...aur isliye..." she narrated...

"Pagal hai bilkul ye ladki!" He exclaimed n sat down on his chair...

"Mana ki jo hua vo galat tha...but ek baar atleast ek baar muze batati...baki ki saari baate karni aati hai...ye nahi bata sakti thi..." he was talking on n on n on...

"Dushyant " he looked at his mom

"Haa mom bolo.."

"A very important thing to be talked on ... ."

"M listening mom..."

"Abhi jo tumney uske samney gussey mai bola...do you really mean it...if it is the case then I'll to have a word with dad..."

"Mom you know me better than I know myself...now you only tell what is the thing...I just want her to be there...nothing else..."

"See Dushyant she has gone through many ill situations...she have experienced the worst feelings of dejections by her own parents...nothing can be more devastating than this...n I agree that in the last year you have been a really good n trustworthy friend for her...but as for every girl...even for her it will be difficult to get adjusted to that situation...ok fine now let's not think about her...what about you?...what if ur feeling is mearly due to certain physic attraction...you might loose interest in that relation ...then what...(she turned the other side) then probably she'll be again pushed in the same situation that she was in from her young age...she'll also have the same life as her mom had...n might b then she will not be able to withstand the situation...n she'll again do the same thing as she did today!" Sayli looked at him...

Here Dushyant was in complete confusion...he wasnt sure about his own feelings...n not he wanted her to suffer coz of any wrong decision taken by him...he just wished that she should be happy...

"Mom shayad sahi keh rahi ho?...mai tho sure nahi hu iss sab k baaremai...ab!...nahi nahi...mai Ishita ko aur pareshani mai nahi dekh sakta...but mai karu tho kya karu jissey vo akela feel naa kare. ..." he was lost deep in his thoughts...

Sayli turned to him...

"Agar tum seriously tayyar ho...n agar tum muze promise karoge ki Ishita ka vaisey hi khayal rakhoge jaisey aaj tak rakha hai...without any expectaions of any physical relation until she is ok with it...then n then only I'm ready to talk to dad..."she asked him...

"Mom I think I should take up her complete responsibility...n i agree to u mom...useke past mai se koi bhi yaad yaa koi bhi incidence future mai repeat nahi hone dunga ...I'll try my best for that... mai ye kar paunga naa mom?"

"Agar tumney thaan li tho kuch bhi ho sakta hai..."

"Aap dad se baat karloge naa? "

"Haa karti hu mai baat..."

Sayli said n moved to talk to dushyants dad...but she halted at the door n said with her back towards Dushyant. ...

"Zindagi mai mainey kabhi itna wierd proposal nahi dekha...tum usey apney dil baat bata kam rahe the aur dhamka zyada rahe the aisey lag raha tha ..." she smiled n then moved out...

Sayli n Vijay had a brief talk on this topic...n finally Vijay got ready for the marriage...

Sayli had a word with ishita n even ishita agreed to that...

/

/

/

A week later,

After both of them agreed to get married they got hardly any time to talk...Sayli didnt left ishita alone any time... ..n even in beauro it was all busy...fortunately that night she went on the terrace...she needed peace...she wanted to n relaxed from usual course

She was looking at the stars...that time Dushyant came to her n tapped her shoulders...she turned to him...

"Tum...soye nahi..."she asked a bit surprised to see him there at that time...

"Haa ...pata nahi kya hua. ...shayad kisiney neend chura li hai.." he looked at the sky while replying...

"Tum muzpe chori ka ilzam laga rahe ho..."she said turning back to the sky...

"Sach bol raha hu...n mainey tumhara naam nahi liya... (scratched his head n acting) liya tha kya?...ummm naaahhh..."

"Samdar ko ishara kaffi hota hai...right?"

"Nope...mere liye ishara nahi...Ishita hi kaafi hai" he looked at her...

She turned her gaze again...he also turned the other side...silence occupied the surrounding...

But for the first time the silence was desired...it wasn't that silence that had something hidden in it...or that had tears dwelling up...

This silence contained many emotions n feeling...it did spoke lots of words that were audible by the heart...

"Tum ye shadi apni marzi se tho kar rahi ho naa? "He asked her...

He didn't wanted her to get into any relation that will be burdon for her...or that will trouble her in any case...

"Tumhey kya lagta hai?"She requestioned him...

"Jaha tak tumhey janta hu...agar tumhey mamzoor nahi hota tho tum mana kar deti...but tumney haa kaha hai tho shayad sahi ho...n ye sawal retorical tha naa...iss sawal mai hi jawab hai...jiska answer haa hai!" He looked at her...

"Jab sab jante hi ho ...tho puchte kyu ho...sab malum hota hai fir bhi anjaan bante ho...aacha hai..." she smiled n turmed to go...

"Ishita" he called out...

She turned back to him...

"Vo pichle pure haftese tumse baat karni thi ...par mauka hi nahi mila...well mai tumse Sorry bolna chahata tha ... .uss din itna sab hua. ...tumhari tabyet thik nahi thi still I shouted at you...n that too in a very harsh tone...i wasn't suppose to say all that...i donno what happened that time...but...plz maaf kardo...i promise fir kabhi aisey nahi karunga..."he apologized looking at the ground...

"Isliye mainey abhi abhi bola...sabjaante ho tum ...fir bhi anjaan bante ho...kaisey hoga hamara Dushyant..." she looked amazed...n then giving him a mock anger she moved to go...

"Kitna bhi kuch ho jaye...ladkiya ladkiya hi rahengi ...vo badalna mushkil hi nahi naamumkin hai..."he sighed...

"Naamumkin ki baat chodo n jaldi nichey aao...pandit ji aaye hai. ..."he heard her voice...

"Lagta hai sun liya madam ne ..." he thought...

"Soch kya rahe ho jaldi karo..." she again called him...

N without thinking anything further he moved down...

/

/

/

Two days later,

IshYant entered the beauro n called everyone...

"Sir ham yaha ye (showing some cards) dene aaye ...hai..." Dushyant looked at all of them...

"Kya hai bhai iss mai?" Abhi asked

"Sir it's the invitation to our marriage...it's going to be held after a month...n the engagement will take place in next week..." Ishita said with a smile...

"WHAT!" All exclaimed...

"Aap log aisey kyu react kar rahe ho...as if mainey aapko koi shocking news sunai hai!" Dushyant was confused...

"Yee kya hua...kaisey hua...kab hua ...kyu hua1!" Kavin exclaimed...

"Chup kar kv...tuze sab malum tha ...kyu acting kar raha hai..."Dushyant nuddged him...

"Haa haa ...sab janta hu...after all its me" he ruffled his own hairs...

"Vaisey congratulations both of you" Rajat smiled

"Thanks sir" Ishita said...

N soon all the invitations were given...

/

/

/

Month later,

Both the bride n the groom were ready to get hittched ...

Vijay conveyed the message that Ishita is getting married to their son to Ishita's parent's. ...but both refused to join in the ceremony...

Ishita was hurt due to this...but Dushyant consoles her saying that she is not at all alone...n they all are with her...

/

/

/

The marriage ceremony took place without any hurdle...finally they reached their home after that tiresome day full of rituals n guest...

That night ...

Ishita was in the room looking at various stuff that were changed during their marriage...

She saw the bear...poku...

"hey poku...after so long naa ...look at me...I look wierd in this getup right...I know...but today was a bit special day...today (she looked around to see if anyone is there...as she was confirmed that no one was there she said in poku's ears... ) i finally got married to him ...pata nahi kyu ...par pichle kuch dinose iss din ka besabrise intejar tha muze...I'm scarred you know...par I trust him...thats why kuch zyada ajeeb lag nahi raha hai...hey n dont tell this to dushyant...plz..."

She was talking with poku when she heard a knock at door...

She turned to find Sayli at the door...

"Arey aunty aapka hi ghar hai knock kyu kar rahi hai..." Ishita kept poku on the bed n stood up...

"Really...muse nahi lag raha...kyu ki mere ghar mai tho sab muze mummy hi bulate hai...par tum tho nahi bulati..." Sayli folded the hands near her chest...

*smiled* " Hmm...tho kya mummy bulanese sab thik ho jaiga...agar aisa hai naa tho mai bhi bulau aapko mummy?" Ishita asked...

"That's like my good bahu ...nahi nahi...pyaari si beti!" She creassed her cheeks...

" aap yaha itni raat ko...koi kaam tha? "

"Haa tumse zaroori baat karni thi..."

"Boliye naa"

"Dekho...ek maa thi mai ab tak...tho jo zimedari hoti meri vo tho mainey kar diya...beteki shadi Kara di ...ab ye ghar tumhare haath mai hai...sambhalna isey...abse tumhari zimmedari...muze tho kalse retire hona hai..."

"Mummy...kuch bhi kya bol rahi ho aap...mai ek din mai kaisey sab manage karungi...ye tho aapne cheating ki hai..."

"Tho aur kya karu...dekh muzse aur nahi hota...ab tu hi sambhal iss ghar ko...mai tho pakka retire hone wali hu...tu chahe kuch bhi bol le ..."

"Tho muze kaun sambhalega?"

"Arey...mera beta kis liye hai...lagade usey bhi kaam pe..."

"N as if aapka beta manega...hahah joke. ..."

"Nahi manega tho mai hu naa...tension kyu leti ho..."

N both shared a laugh...

"Ab masti mazak rehenedo...on a serious note I wanna have a talk to you!" Sayli said becoming serious...

" haa mummy boliye naa"

"Mai maa tho thi itney din...ab mai Dadi banne ka sapne dekh rahi hu...can you complete it..." Sayli was damn serious about it...

Ishitas smile faded away...

"Mummy I can't say anything...you know naa...but I'll try..." she said with lots of hesitation...

"It was my duty to tell you. ...jo mainey kiya...you take ur own time...mai chalti hu..." saying so she left the room...

After some time Dushyant arrived...

"Kya soch rahi ho? " he asked when he found her lost in thoughts...

"Umm kuch nahi..."

"Thik hai...good night then..."

Saying so he went, changed in his night suit n came n slept...

"Uff ye ladka...bhagwan jaane kaisey hoga... chal Ishita sone chal. ...iski tho aadhi neend puri bhi ho gai hogi...kal jaldi uthna hai..."she sighed n then went to sleep...

/

/

/

Months later,

Ishita came home a bit late than Dushyant...made her way towards kitchen to see is the dinner kept ready by dushyant or she needs to prepare it...they were the only two present at home...rest of the family went to their native...

As expected...Dushyant had already prepared the dinner...

"Thank god...I knew Dushyant ye zaroor karega... (looked around) par vo hai kaha..."

she started looking for him...she went to their room...but he wasn't there also...

but there she found a bag, she opened it to find a mini, backless one piece of green colour...

"Ye kiske liye hai?"She thought...

just then Dushyant entered...

"Ye kyu kharida hai tumney...kiske liye?" She asked him as soon as he entered...

"Relax yaar...ye tho...haa ye tho mainey apney dost ki bacchi k liye liya tha...uski size ka hi hai naa..." Dushyant tried to lie but caught ...

"jhoot bolna jab nahi aata tho kyu try karte ho...bacchi backless nahi pehenti...right?" She folded her hands n an eyebrow raised...

"Umm...shayad..." n he went down... _'no_ _wounder_ _usey_ _pata_ _chal_ _gaya_... _CID_ _officer_ _jo_ _hai_!"

"Agar ye mere liye tha ...tho chupanese kya phyda!" She exclaimed...n then moved down...

they had their dinner in complete silence...neither he spoke nor she...a silent dinner...

After they were done...clearing the mess...Ishita went to the room...she looked around...he was not there...she thought of something n then...

"Dushyant!" She calls him...

"Haa kya baat hai Ishita..." he rushed in within seconds of the call..

"Muse bore ho raha hai...let's play something..." she said...

"What!...iss waqt kya khelna hai...agar truth n dare bolne wali ho tho rehenedo...aur bore ho jaogi ..."

"Sunno tho sahi!"

"Aacha bolo...kya khelna hai madam ko raat k 11 baje ..."

"What about hide n seek...me n poku will hide...you find us out..."

" mai hi kyu dine lu ...tum lo..."

"Idea mera hai...so mai chupungi...bolo mamzoor..."

"Thik hai...raat ko kahi tumhey dhundtey dhundtey mai so gaya tho muze nahi haa malum...pehelehi bol raha hu..."

"Room se bahar koi nahi jayega! Ab thik hai..."

"Thin hai..."

N then she got a black ribbion to the his eyes...

He stood straight...she tied his eye's. ...

"How much should I count?"

"Umm...100..."

"Kuch zyada nahi hai..."

"Me n poku...we both need that much time...ab hilo mat..."

N then she properly tied his eye's...then making sure that he can't see anything she went to take another rope ...

"hey mai start kar raha hu..." he said

"Wait" she said coming towards him...

She then tired his both the hands behind...

"Arey hath bandhogi tho kaisey dhundunga tumhey...n How will I see then? " Dushyant was confused...

"Easy game right...now use ur brain ...jo hai tho nahi...but still try n untie urself n then search both of us..." she smirked...

She then turned him round n round...n then he started counting...

"1...2...3...4...5... (he was counting as well as thinking of different ways by which he can free himself n even all the possible places that she n poku can hide in)...78... 79... 80 ... 95...96...97...98...99...100"

He completed the count...

"Ready...m coming..." he said...

"Wait back...more few minutes..."her reply came...

"That's not fair...u asked for 100 counts I gave it...but then its not right...this is against the rules..." he was complaining like a small kid who is playing a real hide n seek...

...

Seconds later he felt as if the rope tied to his hands was loosening...

Then he realised that she opened the rope n freed his hands...

Soon he found his hands wrapped around something...something bare...like waist!

He then felt that she had looped her hands round him n is hugging him...further it didn't took a minute for him to realise that she was wearing the same dress that he got...

"Umm...don't you think the black ribbion is being an obstracle..." he said tightening his grip over her waist

"Nope...let's see can you be independent of the sense that gives 80% of the information about your surrounding...n an hide n seek khelte time soke dikhao..." she pulled his cheeks...

"Challange...huhhh...not bad...but my sense of touch is much stronger..." he said leaning towards her...

"Prove it..."

.

.

.

Next morning,

The sunrays disturbed the peaceful sleep...only of Ishita...Dushyant was yet fast asleep...thanks to the black ribbion...

She looked at him...

"i never thought nor expected my life to be this perfect...thanks a lot Dushyant...you gave me everything that I wanted...past was surely painful but I believe that my future with you will always be bright as this sun...I think yes I also love you...kaash tumhey keh pati..." she said...

"Tho abhi tak kis liye ruki thi..." she heard him...

Oops he is awake...n probably he heard her...

"Dekho...I still have my eyes closed...but atleast mere kaano ko tho sukun mile...see nothing better can be other than this..."He sat on the bed...yet that black ribbion on his eyes...

"Sunna chahata ho..." an evil idea strikes her...

"Of course..."

"Thin hai then..."

N she pushed him down from the bed...he fell down n she was laughing...she held poku in her hands...

"Poku...I love u..." n she kissed the teddy...

"Ishita...aaha aa ..." he cried out...

Then he opened the ribbion to look at her...she was now laughing...

"Thik hai...iska bhi badla lunga mai...I won't spare you..." he warned her...

"Awww you can never do that Dushyant. ...coz tum tum ho..." she further pulled his cheeks n moved towards the washroom...

After she returned...she saw him sitting on the study table with a file...

She went behind him...kissed his cheeks n mummered

 _ **"I lOVE YOU"**_

N then ran out Of the room...here Dushyant was left only smiling to himself...

/

/

/

/

/

/

Dushyant is seen pacing up n down the corridor...the hospitals corridor...

Tension clearly visible on his face...he is praying something or say for someone...

"Dushyant"

He turned around to find his mom n dad there...

"Kya hua ...kaha hai vo...doctor ne kya kaha..." his mom asked...

"Operation chal raha hai... (he got teary) doctor said it's the highest risk...either of the two can be saved...very rare chances that both can be safe...the umbilical cord has completely rounded the neck...(starts sobbing )mom kyu? Abhi tho sab sahi chalne laga tha...me n Ishita we both were happy...n even we had planed many things...par ab. ...doctor is saying...I know Ishita ko kuch nahi hoga...but jab usey pata chalega ...mom kyu hamare sath hi..." n he hugged his mom...

"Shant ho ja beta...ham dekhte hai..." saying so his dad patted his back n moved towards the doctors cabin...

Here Dushyant was very tensed ...He didn't wanted to loose any one of the...He wanted both of them...

"Vahi sahi tha jab ham dur the...mai ...Ishita..." he then creassed poku which was now sitting on the sit present there...Dushyant immediately hugged the teddy n was crying...

.

.

.

Two hours later...

The operation was going on...

Dushyant was now restless sitting outside n cuddling poku...

Suddenly a nurse came out calling...

"Mr. Dushyant..."

" I'm Dushyant " he immediately stood up...

Nurse looked at him n then moved in the operation hall...

His gaze followed the path of the nurse...He was still worried till the time he saw nurse coming out with a small baby...she smiled n said...n handed the baby in his hands...

"Congratulations. ...it's a baby girl..." n then she went inside...

Dushyant was silent...he looked at the baby...n then at the nurse who was gone ...

He was surely happy to have his most precious thing now in his arms...safe n sound...

But he was still waiting...he was waiting for Ishita or a word about her...but no one turned up...

"Kahi Ishita. ..."

His mind ran through all the ill possibilities...He just prayed to god that his thinking should be proven wrong...

A tear slipped his eye n fell on his little princess...the girl who was smiling all the while till now...

He kept her closer to his heart...

The baby girl moved her small hands over his heart to sooth him as if she was trying to say

 _'Don't_ _worry_ _dad_ , _mom_ _will_ _be_ _back_ _soon_ _with_ _us_...'

That gesture from the little life gave a bit courage n hope to Dushyant...

Soon the doctor came...

"Doctor how is my wife Ishita? " he couldn't stop himself anymore...

*smiled*" you are lucky enough...that both the mother n the child are safe n alive...don't worry,you wife is also alright...she just gained senses..."

Dushyant instantly wipped his tears ...

"Can I please meet her..."

" for sure you can...just take care of the little angle..." n this the doctor excused himself ...

Dushyant entered the ward to find her halfway sitting resting behind the bed...

"Ishita mamma" he entered calling her...

Ishita too looked at him n then she saw the little one...

"Is this...Really Dushyant!"She exclaimed...

"Shhh ...don't disturb her n urself ..." he sat besides her...

She quickly hugged him n the also side hugged her ...

"I felt as if I'll never again see you" she said hugging him more tightly...

"But I knew you n my princess will be completely fine...haa I was scared a bit...but you know she gave me courage..."

They looked at the girl who was in Dusbyants arms now playing with poku...

It's probably the best feeling ne ever exwprinced till then...the feeling to have your beloved wife n the evidence of you love to be in your arms at a same time...

He was having his queen n princess both in his embrace...

 _ **It was the perfect start of their love..**_.

* * *

Ok so finally done...end of the two shot!

HELLO WAKE UP IF ANYONE SLEPT WHILE READING...

Too long naa...I just hope I didn't waste your time much...

Well I didn't wanted to add any more chapter to it...that's why this long update...batana bohot boring tho nahi tha naa?

Pehelehi bohot bore ho gaye honge aap...so I end my bak bak ...

Thanks to all those who liked n reviewed...

Sorry for any mistakes...

Keep reading...keep smiling...

Take care...

Bye...

Love you all...


End file.
